The concept of a window pole with a hook on the end for use in raising and lowering windows or the like is old in the art. To raise and lower windows such as venetian blinds, the user generally inserts a window pole with a hook into an eyelet extending from the housing at the top of the venetian blind. The user then rotates the window pole and the hook to raise or lower the venetian blind. Since the eyelet is usually above the normal reach of a person, the hook is attached to the end of a long pole so the user can stand on the floor to raise and lower the blinds.
The present invention is directed toward a low cost, self-locking, screw-on adaptor that can quickly convert an ordinary broom handle into a window pole. By attaching the adaptor to the male threads on a broom handle, a user obtains a tool that can axially rotate the driving eyelet on the blind housing to open or close the blinds or the like. In order for the adaptor to perform preperly, the adaptor must lock itself in position on the threads so the adaptor does not rotate as a rotational force is applied to the window pole. The present invention provides a screw-on, self-locking adaptor with an outward extending eyelet hook. The invention can be quickly and efficiently rotated onto a threaded handle and once properly seated the adaptor locks in place to prevent further rotation of the hook with respect to the pole.